Military Command of the New Pacific Order
A core duty of the New Pacific Order, every Pacifican should become familiar with the alliance's military command upon graduation of the Imperial Academy. Military Command are the people who organise the NPO's war and military efforts, leading NPO Battalions into war, and preparing its defenses against any threat that rises. Battalion NCOs and Lieutenants are soldiers first point of contact within the military when a situation arises. Lieutenants and NCOs are there for a reason - to lead and help members. Above the Lieutenants and NCOs sit the Colonels, and one step above them is the General of the Pacific Army, he last step in the chain of command (named "High Command") before the Imperial Officers of Military Affairs. Members are invited by top ranking officials of Military Command to be a part of them when they display the necessary skill, determination, and responsibility to take on the role of an NCO or Lieutenant. Such invitations are based on an intense monitoring of overall behaviour, working ethic, military skills, leadership skills, will, and ability to take responsibility. Being "alright", "ok", "good" or anything the like isn't enough to receive the enormous honor of an invitation to become one of the leading persons who make the military backbone of Pacifica what it is today. This honor is not received by many and not many deserve it. Wielding the power of a Pacifican Lieutenant is not to be taken lightly. Command Structure Wars Disputed Outcome of the Great Patriotic War The outcome of The Great Patriotic War is disputed. Some argue the NPO suffered a defeat, as peace was achieved with an apology from the Order. Other consider GW1 a stalemate, especially members of the New Pacific Order itself. A quote from New Pacific Order member Z'ha'dum explains their reasoning: :"It absolutely was a stalemate. The entire world fought us, they demanded we disband, they demanded we pay reps, they demanded we accept a Viceroy, they demanded all manner of terms and the NPO fought back. In the end, the only "victory" they got out of the NPO was something that cost the NPO nothing. When tallying up the war gains and losses, you cannot put an apology down in the gains column. Furthermore, we did a hell of a lot more damage than we took. We never fell lower in the ranks than any of the CoaLUEition. Legion only was above us for a couple weeks meaning our repair mechanisms were clearly left virtually untouched by the war leaving us in a good strategic position. If the end of the war cost us nothing and gained them nothing, it was a draw, or a stalemate." However, this has not prevented a large number of individuals and groups from arguing against this perspective, usually pointing out that the apology was part of a surrender term and despite it's leniency it can still be counted as an arguable defeat despite the NPO's later successes. Ivan Moldavi has since however, stated that the NPO did not lose the war, he lost it individually by issuing a personal apology. Category:New Pacific Order Category:Departments of the New Pacific Order